A Knight's Virtue
by Earu
Summary: It is a knights virtue to protect and her honor to respect others. The adventure of the strongest team of Fairy Tail and the emotional dilemmas that made them weak. ErLu and some NatLu
1. Dead Cat

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada…_

_For the people who ask if Erza and Lucy will be together;this is an ErLu story basically :)_

_And I am planning at least to post 1 chapter per week if this gets audience. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1: Dead Cat**

"C'mon Luce, just one sip, I promise it won't kill." Natsu was trying to convince Lucy to drink the notsovirgin cocktail Mirajene prepared for him. She also prepared one "suitable" for Lucy but Natsu swap them because" it'd be very funny to see Lucy drunk" he thought grinning evilly.

"Wow! Mira-san, that's great! What's inside?" Lucy was now drinking the strong cocktail like it was water.

"Err... It's just orange juice and some liquor, very light actually" she said smiling, glad that Lucy liked it.

It was Team Natsu's off day. They were back from a very long mission, which included too much vehicles. It ended up Lucy saving their butts this time since Natsu was trapped in a moving car; Erza and Gray were stuck to a quicksand also. Natsu thought after all these traveling, he earned to be spoiled a little.

_Also Lucy earned to get drunk hehehe! _ Natsu was still grinning and waiting the moment of truth which was of course when Lucy figures out she got the wrong drink

"Oi! Fried brains, what are you laughing at?!" Gray shouted to his ear, from a close distance.

"It's none of your business ogre eyes." shouted Natsu still grinning to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy what are you drinking?" asked Gray, losing interest in Natsu because he didn't attack him.

"Its liquor and orange juice, Mira-san should prepare one for you also." said Lucy cheerfully "Wanna try, it's my third glass and since its light stuff I don't end up being an alcoholic like Cana!"

"Heeeey! I am not an alcoholic, it's not my fault if I'm resistant to alcohol and I still can walk even if I am drunk!" said Cana looking at Elfman trying to remind him the last time he got drunk.

"I can walk no matter what, walking is an important sign of being MAN!" Elfman shouted back.

"Yeah sure it is, if you can of course" said Gajeel from where he was eating some metals.

"At least, he doesn't eat garbage" snapped Natsu. This was the last sentence needed for the usual fights of Fairy Tail. Everybody was jumping from tables and hit random people. It was chaotic literally. Chairs and bottles were flying along with people time to time. Only the blond was still drinking her fourth glass of thelighttastedhardalcohol.

Suddenly the door of the guild burst open.

"What is happening here?! Natsu, Lucy, Gray! We are leaving at once, there is an urgent matter!" commanded Erza looking scary like... well Erza.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and reached outside of the guild crawling next to walls to avoid the madness inside.

"Where is Lucy?" said Erza quickly looking angry.

"Well, she is inside but I think we should leave her this time and let her rest a little because she saved us, spent too much energy and…" said Natsu knowing that the blonde can't even walk with four glass of alcohol and he didn't want to admit that he was the one responsible of the thing to Erza.

"No we can't, I don't want to leave Lucy behind because…" she was still in her mission mode and could not find anything to say for a moment. " because she saves us when we cannot save her" said finally which made Gray and Natsu throw confused looks to Erza who did not make any sense. "Anyway, get her please Gray."

Gray peeked inside and saw the dust cloud formation, took a deep breath and made an ice slide over the fighting area towards Lucy.

"Err... Erza I didn't want Lucy to come because... emm... the actual reason is she is... well she is drunk a little bit" Natsu said expecting the worst consequences from the Titania, so he quickly added "because I made her drink."

"What! Lucy is drunk and you were going to leave her alone!" she turned to Natsu flames in her eyes.

Lucy and Gray appeared at the door, Gray panting from the action.

"Natsu what were you thinking? What if something bad happened to her like she fell down with no one to help and –"

"Hey Errrrrrza!*whawk*" said Lucy who can't even walk by herself. Erza looked worriedly to Lucy and sighed. "Can you walk?"

Gray let go. Legs betrayed Lucy at the instant Gray loosened his grip, but Erza caught the blonde with a lightning reflex and their eyes locked for a brief moment.

_Why did you drink so much? What if something happens to you? What if... _

She held Lucy and helped her stand up properly, but after few steps it was clear that Lucy was really drunk. She decided it was best her to carry Lucy and she lifted the petite blonde and started to carry her bridal. She fell asleep quickly.

_Why am I that much worried about you? Since the day we met, you were always trouble. Always pulling the worst stuff to yourself. Cried over silly boys and nearly beaten up by some S-class wizardos and I beat them for you and comforted you always... But why do I care so much?_

Just Erza were thinking deeply, nearly unconscious Lucy wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and placed her head to her chest. Erza blushed furiously, her heart started to beat faster.

_Why do I care?_

"Erza, I can carry Lucy, since it's my fault she is that drunk." said Natsu looking at the weird scene and feeling a little jealous.

"No, I'm fine." said Erza firmly. She was aware of the fact that recently Natsu was different with Lucy. As an excellent observer Erza had concluded that Natsu was in love with Lucy for a while now. And she knew well that as a girl Lucy would like Natsu, because he was a natural hero, good with kids, has well-built body and all other boyfriendhastohave features.

Natsu looked confused and didn't understand why Erza would want to carry a heavy thing around.

_Hehehe if Lucy was to found out what I thought. _He thought grinning

"What has Gramps wanted anyway?" asked Gray curiously.

"Remember Erigor?"

"Yeah, the flute guy, we've beat up very good."

"Yes, exactly. The very person who tried to kill all the Guild Masters with _lullaby. _He assassinated the Queen of Exceeds."

"Killed who?!" said Gray and Natsu at the same time."What a pity she was a very good person and I suspected that she would be mother of Carla since they look like too much" Natsu said sadly.

"Yes. She was her mother, but she doesn't know this fact Natsu so..."

"Now I'm double sad for the cat, and I was wondering where Happy was, I assumed he went fishing and all."

"Wendy, Carla and Happy went to the without the leader, the Exceeds don't know what to do so we are going to help them find a new leader and be careful about Erigor and his gang. Catch the bad guys and pack them like always."Erza said with a low tone. She didn't want to wake Lucy up, who was sleeping peacefully. She turned her head towards Lucy's. They were so close... Erza couldn't breathe for a moment and quickly lifted her head up scared of someone seeing her blushing face.

"Erza..." Lucy murmured in her sleep. Erza couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Natsu and Gray were walking from behind and couldn't see her face.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"We're going with a car. I will take care of Lucy on the back so Gray will you please drive, since Wendy isn't here to cast anything preventing vehicle-sickness to Natsu." Erza said placing Lucy to one of the back seats. After she carefully placed Lucy, she started to load the baggage with Gray.

"And we are ready!" warned Erza just before she saw sleeping Lucy on Natsu's lap. Natsu was caressing her hair and softly murmuring something to her; Erza observed and felt a knife in her stomach.

_Natsu... Why am I so angry with you? Why? I know I like to keep my friends to myself and all, but this is too much. I can't s stand this whatthehell feeling. I know it is not love, because I love Jellal and I didn't feel anything disturbing when I was with him...What am I saying of course it is not love. I am a woman, I can't love a woman. And even if I could I would feel so much relaxed when I'm with that person NOT DISTURBED like someone's trying to drown me._

"Erza are you going get in or stand there like a statue?" asked Natsu laughing.

"Err… sorry I... was thinking about something" Erza said nervously. She didn't have any right to interfere or to be angry with Natsu she concluded and choose to look from the window instead of Natsu and sleeping Lucy.

"Oi Erza! Can you get the wheel if Lucy's ok, I am drained." shouted Gray from outside. They were riding classical magic car which works only with driver's magic.

"Yes, sure Gray just stop the car!"

She thought it'd be better to be outside than to see the intimacy between Lucy and Natsu.

They arrived to a small motel after a long trip. Both Erza and Gray were tired. Natsu on the other hand, held himself for the sake of Lucy.

"So we have two different rooms because only two left. This is the festival time for this area so it will be very crowded which is why we have to be more careful." said Erza then realized Lucy and Natsu are still sleeping.

Gray appeared next to Erza grinning and whispered "I think Lucy and Natsu can share a room, since..." he said meaning the sleeping duo. Erza looked at them. She was already feeling bad, but she felt sick and something else she couldn't figure out. She wanted to scream.

_No. No... She... I can't stand it anymore. Why does it hurt so much?_

She was almost going to cry but held herself not to reveal anything weak of her to her friend. She tried to sound natural, "I don't know how many days we are going to stay here. Lucy is drunk now and maybe she doesn't want to sleep with a... guy you know" Erza said trying to smile but failed eventually and ended up with an awkward expression on her face.

"Yeah Erza I can see your point but I think she wants it too. Don't bother over everything too much you'll stress yourself." Gray said grinning.

"I think we should respect her!" said Erza nervously. She was barely managing to control her voice.

After the luggages were on lobby, Lucy who was now in the arms of Natsu woke up a little and asked "Where?" She could not fully focus her vision but motioned him to put her down "At a hotel" Natsu said grinning, slowly he helped her stand. "Mmm..'key where is Erza?" was the second question. Erza was busying herself with the check-in arrangements but her ear was at the conversation behind. As soon as hearing her name, she turned towards Lucy and Natsu.

"I am here Lucy. How are you feeling?"

"I feel very tired and I can't see clearly. Can you take me to my room? I think I need to sleep a bit" said Lucy trying to stand but failing, which was a _clear victory on Natsu_ Erza thought, trying very hard to hide her smile.

_She chose me over him. Ha ha._

She quickly got the keys from the reception. She was grinning madly when taking Lucy to carry from very sad Natsu.

_Erza! Get back to yourself. Of course she'd ask to you since you are a friend and a girl. A girl! A female who she cannot have anything but friendship!She trusts you. _

_What am I saying? Anything but friendship… What is "anything"then; a relationship? Relationships require love…Don't be ridiculous! _

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_So Erza is in love with Lucy and she thinks Natsu is in love with her also. What does Natsu think about this? ; Next ch. R&R_


	2. What to do?

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada…_

**Chapter 2: What to do?**

Erza was in deep thoughts, and trying to come to a conclusion with her feelings when she heard Lucy's deepened breathing. She smiled lovingly to the blond. She opened the room's door and placed Lucy on the bed. , carefully tugging the blankets to the edges to prevent her to throw it over. She found herself sitting at the edge next to Lucy on the bed and caressing her hair, pushing them away from blondes face. Suddenly a smaller hand grabbed the knights.

"Thank you." said the blond very soft like a whisper and interlocked their fingers. She was breathing deeply,_ she is still sleeping, she knows I am here_ thought Erza smiling. She leaned to kiss her forehead but stopped abruptly to think if it was too much or not.

She had friends, yes . But all of them was boys. She was never a girlfriend person. She always fought with girls, there were always jealousy or some boy factor._ Maybe that's because_ she thought. That's because I never had a true girlfriend. Lucy was not jealous. The boys loved her much as they loved Erza. She was beautiful. _She is beautiful, there is no need for to be jealous of me, _Knock knock! _and we get along well. That's why I care about her that much._ Knock!

The knocking on the door brought Erza back to reality as she realized her too close position with Lucy. She got up immediately and opened the door to see Natsu with his luggage on the door.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Umm.. I was worried about her, since.. you know .. I'm the one responsible for this. So I thought maybe I should stay with her and keep an eye, just in case" said Natsu nervously.

"No." Erza said briefly with no emotions showing on her face. But inside a cauldron of boiling water spilled over her.

"Why not?" said Natsu, disappointedly.

"Yeah, why not Erza, it's not like Natsu's gonna eat her! C'mon we're talking about Natsu here!" shouted Gray behind Natsu, who was also carrying luggage with his both hands and some of them on his head.

"Because.."said Erza trying to control herself and to think something logical to come up with. She was Erza, the Titania she could do anything. But not this. She couldn't fight with this. She heard herself;

"Ok, but just this night. Be careful with her, sleep on the floor." It was like as if she didn't have any control on anything even her mouth seemed to act on her own.

"YES, Sure , Of course!" exclaimed Natsu ecstatically which didn't help with Ezra's situation.

"C'mon Erza, I've already put your luggage on our room "shouted Gray from the opposite side of the hall.

_Our room, great!_

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

Natsu was in love in with the blond girl. He always liked her in that way. But love.. Yes he was in love, he was jealous of Gray and all the men around her. Even Erza.. That was really silly though but he was jealous of the way that they get along. He sat at the edge of the bed near Lucy and stared her. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. He was going to ask her out. Tomorrow was a good day, before the chaos... He didn't want to waste any time, any more. He wanted to lie down next to her so much, but when the look on Erza came to his mind he quickly gave the idea up and prepared a bed at the floor.

_What if she says no?_ He frowned. _It is not like there is any other man in her life. Except Gray of course, but he seems cool about this. He even tried to encourage me. Maybe he is trying to hide his emotions… Nah… He is too uncontrolled for that. I know he likes her a little but he seems ok with me loving her. Loving her? _

He couldn't sleep till midnight as the thoughts of possibilities filled his mind.

When the morning came Lucy opened her eyes to find a sleeping Natsu on the floor.

"Natsu! Why are you sleeping on the floor?" She shouted quickly sitting up and sharp pain stabbed her head.

"Mmm..Ugh.. Because I didn't want to disturb you in the bed."

Then she realized they are not at her flat.

"Where are we by the way and why are you here what seems like my room?" She said eyeing her belongings unpacked since the previous mission.

"Because I got you drunk as a prank yesterday and a mission came up and we had to carry you, and since I did that to you I didn't want to leave you alone."

"You WHAT?!Owwwww my head.."

"Sorry Luce.." said Natsu with a puppy face.

Lucy's mind was racing, because she couldn't remember a thing and she was worried of her actions and words of her unconscious mind.

"Are you ok?"

"If you don't count the headache, yes I'm fine Natsu, thoughtful of you to watch me."

Natsu grinned, he was happy, because she appreciated his acts. He also sat up himself on the floor.

"Always Luce" He thought of asking her out right now, but it would be awkward, but if he try to do it later, because of Erigor and all the chaos, he wouldn't have time to confess, so he decided to tell right away.

"Ermm.. Luce, I want to ask you something. "

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy was not dumb. Not even close, she was really smart and she was aware of Natsu's awkwardness for sometime but she didn't just want to jump into conclusions.

"I was wondering if you would-"

The door is burst open with a kick.

"Oi! Sleepyheads wake up! The Exceed which are going to take us to the funeral are here. C'mon pack and stuff!" shouted Erza. The nervous expression on her changed into relief with the scene clearly. There were eye bags under her eye stating that she didn't get a good night sleep.

Lucy smiled at her friend "Ok Erza, I will have a quick shower and come down."

"Yes, that would be good for me also." said Natsu mischievously.

"What!?" shouted Erza and Lucy at the same time.

"Go to your room Natsu!" Erza said firmly.

Natsu got up grumpily and headed to his room.

_Why did he say something like that? Is he that dumb. She is a girl. Did something happen between them last night? And what if Natsu was just pretending to be sleeping at the floor? OK now I'm getting paranoid with what ifs. But even if it's correct, there is nothing wrong with that. Natsu is a guy for God's sake he can date Lucy._

"Err..Erza ..Are you ok? You know I'm going to shower."

"Oh yeah, sorry Lucy. I will leave you alone." Erza then realized that she was spacing out in front of the wide open door. Lucy smiled to her, which caused a skip at her heart. She quickly headed down to meet with the two flying cats came to get them.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_So will Natsu ask Lucy out finally? ; Next ch. R&R_


	3. Dead End

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada…_

**Chapter 3: Her Dead End**

The road trip from the motel to the funeral area was silent mainly. Natsu was sick because they used train. When they arrived they came face to face with hundreds of Exceeds mourning over their queen.

_This will be tough_ thought Erza. They had to calm them down and deal with Erigor.

"Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu!" Wendy ran towards them. "I didn't know what to do, they are falling apart. I think they will need a new leader."

"That's what we thought also" said Gray.

"Err.. May I suggest something for this matter?" came a voice from down somewhere. It belonged to Mezeal from elders of Exceeds.

"What is it ?" asked Erza

"No one knew this but her majesty and I, Carla is the daughter of Queen Shagotte, so I will recommend her to be the new queen to the elders, if you also accept."

Wendy was stunned with this news, but the others – except Lucy- didn't seem to mind that.

"This is… How? Is it ok if we just tell it to her? She will be very hurt, she just found her and lost her at the same time." said Wendy.

"Don't worry Wendy she is very strong" Erza said.

"And she will be a very good queen." Natsu said to reassure the girl. Lucy was still gaping.

"What Luce! You couldn't figure it out?" Natsu mocked Lucy.

"Yeah there was a resemblance.." said Lucy still shocked

"You know you are really so blind sometimes." This was Gray, he liked Lucy and even he never admitted and probably never will, he cared about Natsu also, so he wanted them to be together and happy. He was a true friend and a strong member of Fairy Tail AND - _nah let's not get carried away I'm kind of shy with compliments ._Yeah, he was a good friend briefly.

"Why did you say something like that Gray?" Lucy was wondering what Gray had on mind.

"Because you don't see the people in front of you!" snapped Gray hoping that this would trigger something.

At the other side of the conversation circle Erza was silent. She was watching, from a distance. Nobody was aware of her or her feelings, of how sad her eyes looked. She couldn't believe how blunt Gray was. She wanted to strangle him to prevent him from talking more at that instant.

"Yeah actually Luce I wanted to tell you something before Erza came in this morning, but I didn't have time. Would you want to go and eat something tonight?" Natsu was very nervous but he knew he had to do it now. It was now or never. Things will get chaotic and he would never have time to find out if her Luce was interested or not.

_What?!_

Lucy was shocked; it was a bigger shock than Carla being the queen's daughter. It was a massive shock, she was gaping and couldn't have the will to say something even though she came to conclusion that Natsu would be interested in her for some time.

Erza on the other hand was devastated, she tried very hard to stay still. It was one of the most maybe the hardest moments of her life. She thought about Jellal. How the Magic Counsel took him away from her and the pain she felt after that or the pain when Jellal was possessed. She was in love with him so she should concentrate on those pains, not Lucy and Natsu. _Not Lucy not her_. Any other pain her life wasn't competing this. This was it: her dead end.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but it seemed she forgot how to speak.

"Natsu… I…"

"EVERYBODY TO THE SHELTERS! THERE ARE DARK MAGES APPROCHING!" came an announcement from above warning sirens accompanying them.

"Natsu...I really-"

"EVERYBODY,TO THE SHELTERS!"

"Its ok Luce, we'll talk about this later." Natsu was disappointed but he didn't give up hope, because he knew Lucy, maybe she was shy and she didn't really want to tell her feelings in front of everyone.

The warning announcement was _We are the Champions_ for Erza. She smiled nervously and tried to think of the instant danger rather than Natsu and Lucy. She got her emotions under control and turn her attention towards the way people/cats were running from.

"Gray, Natsu, get ready!" exclaimed Erza without looking.

"What about me?" Lucy's voice came from the back.

"I figured you should rest after yesterday's _incident_." Erza hissed looking briefly at Natsu.

"Getting a hangover is not a sickness Erza, if there is something else tell us." Gray questioned.

"It is. You didn't see her! She was unconscious when I carried her to the room."Erza said locking her eyes at a distance, trying to see the source of the panic.

"EVERYBODY TO THE SHELTERS!"

"You carried me to the room?!" Lucy shouted grinning, she was happy that Erza cared for her, but Erza didn't turn her head, still looking for the mages;

"Of course I did. You were like Erzzzzzzza! Take me to my room Erza!" Erza was grinning but didn't allow Lucy to see it. Lucy blushed furiously.

"Was I? I'm sorry if I was a bother." Lucy said softly. Erza panicked she didn't want Lucy to be sad. She turned around quickly to met Lucy's embarrassed eyes.

"No. No just the opposite. I -"

"EVERYBODY TO THE SHELTERS! THERE ARE DARK MAGES APPROCHING!"

"What?" Lucy couldn't hear Erza.

"I said I-" shouted Erza.

"Erza!" shouted Natsu.

"EVERYBODY TO THE SHELTERS! THERE ARE DARK MA-"

" FAIRY TAIL! My favorite guild… How are you fire-eater boy missed me?" Came a voice from above and three mages fell from sky in front of Erza who was now alert and facing forward. The one at the center was Erigor, left of him there was a really handsome brunette man with nothing but white lab coat and trousers showing his well muscled tanned chest and safety glasses on his head. Right of Erigor stand a woman with multicolored hair with a black business suit, white shirt and a red tie. Her face lines were very neat and she had a curvy body.

"These are my partners in crime; Vance Gene and Miss T."

"Are these two from theaters?" asked Lucy clearly impressed.

"It won't matter after we beat them down!" Erza said irritated.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" shouted Gray .

And the action started Natsu went with Erigor, since there was the grudge before. Erza was fighting with Vance Gene and Gray with Miss T.

Erza quickly concluded why Vance Gene was wearing a lab coat. He had the ability to mutate the living things which doesn't have magical barrier. Even the smallest flowers were mutating into huge poisonous monsters. He was something but nothing Erza can't handle.

On the other part Gray was taking his share which was Miss T. She quickly grabbed her tie and pulled , it wrapped her hand like a glove. Gray couldn't figure out what type of magic she had, because she didn't attack yet. He formed an ice hammer and attacked expecting her to knock down, instead she moved her hand making a half circle on the air which instantly formed an air shield and caused the ice-maked hammer to fall into pieces. _She is a defense mage_ he thought darkly.

"Why did you kill the Queen, you fiend?" shouted Natsu between fiery blows. Air and fire were clashing constantly. "You wouldn't understand ash brains, I presume you burned your brain on the way" laughed Erigor smugly. "Then why do you allow yourself to be stalled by a brainless being?" asked Natsu as he prepared to hit him with a flamed fist. "My dear warrior, if you had the brains you would know the result of this encounter and leave wisely." explained Erigor still smirking.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"Gene, I'll spare you if you tell me the actual motives of Erigor?" asked Erza panting her sword at the very neck of V. Gene. " O-Okay..Ju-Just please put the sword down." Pleaded Vance Gene. "No, until you talk it is to stay here." Said Erza." I-It was to get the Orb of the Seer" explained Vance Gene. As soon as he confessed Erza threw him to the floor. "The Orb of the Seer!? Are you guys insane!? As a matter of fact you are. It is a myth, it doesn't exist, you killed someone for nothing!" roared Erza.

She left him there to see what is going on with the other two. It didn't look bright. Gray was really beaten up by the defender mage._ It is possible that she cannot defeat her because she can counter any type of magical attack._

Suddenly an explosion was heard from the other end of the fighting. It was coming from where Erigor and Natsu were. "Natsu!" shouted Erza and started to run towards the sound trying to see what's happening. A huge dust was covering the area, revealing nothing. A few moments later Erigor walked outside the cloud. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding madly, he was struggling very hard to concentrate on something, then he made a wind ball and flew away.

The wind scattered the dust around revealing an unconscious Natsu lying on the floor on his stomach."Natsu!" shouted Erza as she ran towards Natsu. "Natsu are you ok?!" She shook Natsu firmly. "Natsu, wake up!" Natsu wasn't responding, so Erza quickly checked his pulse. It was faint but it was there. She was worried sick." Natsu, you silly.. Don't ever try to die on me!" She started to cry, unable to hold her tears.

On the other part Gray was struggling sick with the defender witch. She didn't even get any cut, but her attack was weak since she was mainly concentrating on defending. Gray heard the explosion but Miss T. wasn't even letting him to turn his head. She was fast, really fast. _What to do? Some kind of trap will do, but I can't concentrate to form any trap and counter her attacks._

"Open the gate of the Maiden" came a shout behind him. Suddenly Virgo appeared behind Miss T. and from that moment it was understood by both parties that Virgo was not using lacrima based magic, which was the type of magic that can be repelled by the defender mage.

Lucy was worried sick. She heard the explosion also but she didn't know why it happened she was concentrating on saving Gray from the defender witch. Then she saw Erza carrying.. unconscious Natsu. Her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision, "Natsu!" she shouted, unable to recognize her own voice.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_Lucy is very worried for Natsu, a little too much maybe. Is he going to be ok? What will happen to the groups dynamic? ; Next Chapter. R&R_


	4. Can't Lose You

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada…_

_I will revise the chapters ASAP, I am thinking of improving the detail level and fix the grammar obviously. Please do comment with message or review and tell me how do you want this to go. _

**Chapter 4: Can't lose you**

"Lu..cy..Lucy"

Lucy was feeling she was being pulled from a deep ocean to a surface. She awakened as the sounds of the forest filled her ears. She didn't open her eyes though, just hearing was enough. She didn't want to go back to the pain. There was this pain in her chest she could not place what but it was likely to come back if she let her surface herself from the depths of the ocean.

"Lucy! Lucy wake up! You need to go back to the motel."

Lucy eventually had to go back to earth. She recognized Gray, and opened her eyes remembered. Remembered the one fragment from her memory; the moment of Natsu falling. The rest was dark. She stared Gray blankly.

"I.. I can't go Gray. I can't leave Natsu."

"I know Luce, but you at least need to shower, its been three days you know. Besides the healer said soon he'll be good as new. Did you really think something like that can harm the Dragonslayer?" said Gray smiling.

Lucy smiled back. "So the healer said that… That is … great news actually"

"What great is that the festival is beginning in three days here. Natsu will be fixed got the rooms and everything and Erza is busy prisoning Miss T and Vance. They couldn't find the orb of seer. So two down one left. We just get to track Erigor down and learn what is his deal, and then he'll be history and-"

"And we'll live happily ever after? Very good plan Gray. If Natsu gets ok. I'll live this happily ever after anyway." Said Lucy smiling to Natsu who was still unconscious but breathing normally.

"So.. Lucy.. I've been wondering-"

"People wonder a lot of things Gray" Lucy said quickly not letting Gray bring the subject down.

"You know what Luce, there is no explanation of your acts right now, you are obviously feeling _more than friends _towards him." Gray said eyeing Lucy.

"And what makes you think like this Gray, you are here also with me in the same condition. Are you implying something about me and you both?" Lucy said smirking to Gray knowing she had this round. "People don't need to love _love_ each other to worry about each other you know."

"So you are saying you-"

"Lu…cy" a mumbling was heard over the bed, which instantly killed the conversation.

"Natsu! I am here." Lucy said quickly grabbing his hand and leaning towards him.

"Are we.. on a boat?" asked Natsu still eyes closed.

"No Natsu we are stable. On a solid ground."

"Why am I feeling sick then?" whispered Natsu.

"Because you had an accident, but you will be fine. Healer took great care of you." Lucy said. It was obvious she was truly concerned for him. Natsu was struggling with his eyes. Lucy gently placed her hand protectively in front of his eyes.

"Let's open them slowly." Lucy said now completely leaning towards him.

"Lucy" Natsu said softly. "I have failed you."

Lucy was shocked by the confession Natsu never failed. Never admit he failed. He was pure determination, and here he was confessing the weakest thing for him. He was acknowledging it.

_Natsu.. what are you doing? You don't need to do this._

"Ehrm! I think I'll let myself out" Gray was heard from the back of the room. As he moved to the door to open it, the doorknob turned, and a very sad looking Erza stepped inside. She immediately spotted awakened Natsu and the hand holding his. She felt a sharp pain in her chest again.

_What the hell I am thinking? I am a Knight for God's sake! My friend's wellbeing I my priority. Not my selfish…desires. They are just desires in the end. They come and go.._

"Natsu! You look great you moron! You make us worried like hell!" Erza said grinning to Natsu but avoided looking Lucy for whatever reason.

"Erza, please say you didn't kill that bastard, so I could show him myself." Natsu said in his usual passion which made Lucy smile knowing he is back!

"He got away Natsu." informed Erza plainly. S usual she wasn't letting the emotions get her. Always the stoic…

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"Be careful with him Gray, he is still a mortal moron you see" said Erza grinning.

The healer practically shooed them claiming Natsu would be so fine that he could fight an army when the morning came, so Gray was helping him to his room at the motel. As they walk, Gray paused in front of Lucy's room let go of Natsu.

"That's the last stop ash brains. Now go shower and-"

"What last stop are you talking about Gray?" Erza said from behind, feeling the familiar pain mixed with anger boiling together inside. Erza quickly turned to make Lucy voice her opinion as well, but couldn't catch a sight of her. Gray continued with his theory at that moment.

"When the recent events are taken into consideration-"

"What events?" Erza said harshly. She didn't want to sound so harsh but she was beyond controlling herself.

"Like the asking out thing before we meet Erigor's gang. Then Lucy's refusal of leaving Natsu even for a minute and lastly the almost kiss moment before you barged inside."

_The almost kiss moment? So it really came to that point. Erza get a hold of yourself! _

"Hey Gray why are you stopping!? He needs rest obviously! Take him to his room so we can all go to the festival at its starting day!" A cheerful Lucy was heard and it was obviously the end of discussion and left a miserable looking Natsu leaving with Gray. Erza was expressionless as always. She felt like exploding. She felt happy and angry and sad at the same time.

_Is she oblivious? If not she doesn't want to share a room with Natsu.. Maybe she is shy… Or she doesn't want to take things speed light...That's understandable. It doesn't mean she wants to share with me. Right? _

"Erza, I got your key from the reception." Lucy said smiling as she handed the key to Erza. Erza was stunned with the gesture.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

Erza lied down to her side of the bed. Lucy was still in the shower. She couldn't possibly sleep, she was too excited.

_About what? It isn't like it's our wedding night…_

At that moment a wet Lucy got out of the bathroom only with a towel.

_Damn._

"Erza! You are awake!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yes, I was thinking about the _recent events._" Erza said.

"So yeah that was hard… but Natsu will recover soon and we'll go to the festival all together."

"I am glad Natsu is ok also… About him, you know you were really worried and-"

"Erza, you haven't seen yourself. You looked like a corpse when you were carrying him. You were also worried as much as me, maybe more…"

"What do you mean?" asked Erza sternly, couldn't really get any meaning from Lucy's words.

"I mean you are old friends.. Older than me… You have all the memories together, and you were together since then. So if there was a friend scale you would score higher than me." Lucy said grinning.

_You see him as a friend?_

Erza looked away, she tried to hold herself from jumping to conclusions but she wanted it so bad, she couldn't help herself.

"So I was saying you were also worried but you chose not to show your emotions as usual." said Lucy regretting it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She grabbed the arm of a walking Erza.

Erza pulled her arm brutally, making Lucy fall to the bed.

"Erza! I am sorry. I didn't mean that!" shouted Lucy and she came across with the face of Erza. It was dangerously close. Her face was covered with tears. She looked right into Lucy's eyes.

"You did mean that well! What do you know about emotions!? Do you even know the pain of wanting something so bad that you even could settle for that things only existence let alone them belonging to you!?"

"Them? You mean someone?" whispered Lucy afraid of breaking the eye contact, with that Erza turned away letting a wind blow with her motion and stormed out of the room.

Lucy was too stunned to go after her. She was trying to comprehend. "Erza" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

_I don't understand why she is acting like this. Have I done something to hurt her? She said she was happy just for the existence of someone. Someone…Who that might be? It is Jellal obviously, why couldn't I think about this before. She is depressed because it must be their anniversary or something._

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_Lucy thinks she understood her friend or is she just fooling herself? In fairy tales always bad things happen to the princesses. So if this was a fairy tale, the knight would save her eventually, but sadly this isn't so… Next time R&R._


	5. I am the Knight

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada…_

**Chapter 5: I am the Knight**

"So..The knight could not save her lover in the end" A voice was heard in the darkness. Erza turned towards the voice. She knew the voice. Oh she knew who the voice belong to very well.

_Am I dreaming again?_

"Who is there?" She found herself asking to the direction of the voice.

"I'm sure you recognized me very well Erza Scarlet." the voice answered as the he walked out of the darkness.

Erza gasped to then image of the person before her. It can't be happening. It was a dream or she was surely hallucinating.

"You know, Erza, I thought you'd be happy to see me. Aren't you even wondering how they let me out?"

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

Lucy was pacing in the motel room.

So I made her angry and she went for a walk? Then why didn't she come back!? She is Titania for God's sake! I don't have to worry. Yes! She is perfectly capable of handling almost everything. I'd be more worried if it was me wandering around.. He he!

She smiled to herself, but she couldn't get rid of the crumbling of her stomach. So she made up her mind and ran outside. She was going to tell her!

_Tell her what?_

Tell her that she felt guilty of course.

_I don't feel… Yeah ok feel guilty. But there was no way I'd know she was this sensitive about him. _

After half an hour she felt her feet were betraying her, at that moment she herd laughing. She walked towards the voices.

"Jellal, I don't know about that I have to think about this." A laughing Erza was heard.

"What is there to think about? Just because we didn't see each other for a year doesn't mean I stop loving you. It's just the opposite; I've realized how much I loved you."

There was a pause.

"Erza is there something you need to tell me? I mean..."

Lucy was literally spying the couple now, with a frown on her face. She was hiding in the bushes and felt really confused. Would Erza be lying to all of them and seeing Jellal behind their backs. If she was seeing him, then why would she storm out? Ezra's feminine laughter filled the air.

_How can she lie that easily? Liar! And I let myself worry about nothing but a liar._

"Lucy what are you doing here?" a voice was heard behind Lucy. It was Natsu.

"Shh! They will know we are here" whispered Lucy to Natsu still looking intensely on the couple.

"I've been worried sick Lucy! I thought Erigor did something to you two!" Natsu's voice cracked. He still was not interested in the subjects of Lucy's gaze. Lucy turned to Natsu her eyes softening. " Sorry to make you worry Natsu, we are even now you made me worry also " Lucy smiled to Natsu.

"By the way you can come out now. I've known you were there for a while now" Jellal said over them.

"JELLAL!" shouted Natsu.

"Lucy!" Erza was shocked.

"Why are you-"

"When did you-"

They tried to speak at the same time.

"Yes can someone explain?" It was Gray behind Natsu.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"So they ran the tests of me checking if I was possessed with a demon or not and with Makarov's testimony I was released. Then I went to the guild to surprise Erza but they said I can find you here I came here. That's all" finished Jellal. They were all sitting at the couch or the bed at Erza and Lucy's room. Lucy, Natsu and Erza were sitting on the bed whereas Gray and Jellal were on the couch.

"So Lucy" Jellal continued "May I ask why were you spying on us? I assumed you two had an argument or something because she was crying"

"No I wasn't you silly" Erza said quickly. Lucy's eyes were connected to Erza's for a moment before she spoke. She turned to Jellal.

"We've been through a lot of lately, I just wanted to check on her as a responsible friend" said Lucy carefully looking everywhere but Erza. There was a silence but it was not heavy. It was not comfortable either.

"So after tomorrow there is festival here, would you like to stay with us Jellal?" Gray said casually to ease the tension.

"Yes Jellal you can sleep on the couch in our room if you want" offered Natsu.

Erza smiled slightly but it was impossible to figure out what was she thinking with that smile. Lucy could not decide what to do she wasn't sure if Erza wanted this also and she was playing The Stoic again or she really wasn't wanting this for some reason. But she also didn't want Gray making any suggestion like he can have the couch SO Erza and Jellal can share the room and leaving Natsu and Lucy sharing the bed. She had to act quick.

"Yes Jellal why don't you stay at Gray and Natsu's roo- I meant why don't you stay for the festival!" Lucy said grinning.

_If I saw myself from outside even I would believe I was really happy for him staying. Wait… why I wouldn't feel happy anyway?_

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"Just leave me behind please you will miss the rescue boat Erza" Lucy said struggling. She was covered in blood and lying on the floor.

"No Lucy no I can't….I can't!" Erza said frantically, reequipping to a t-shirt and shorts. She started to tear her t-shirt into pieces to use them as bandages.

"Erza just go! I won't make it there is only space for one person." Lucy begged to Erza.

"NO!" Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it hard. A pair of strong arms grabbed Erza from behind and ripped her from Lucy.

"Erza just let go of her or you will die here also!" said Jellal dragging Erza to the rescue boat.

"NO! NO!"

Erza's eyes were shot open and she was sweating heavily. It took a moment to realize where she was. She was lying in the motel room's bed.

"Shhh..It's ok I'm here" whispered Lucy as she wrapped one arm to Erza's waist, with other hand she stroked her hair. Erza turned her head towards Lucy and whispered "Lucy are you hurt?" This puzzled Lucy for a moment then she smiled as she stroked Erza's hair.

"No I'm fine, I think you've had a bad dream" she whispered.

"Yeah it was really bad… You were dying… and… and I…" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Lucy hugged her tightly.

"I am not dying.. I promise I won't die on you either. In dreams everything can happen but in reality I know you wouldn't let me even if I wanted it. You are the Knight after all."

"Yeah I wouldn't" Erza smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blond and pulled her closer. Lucy was now practically sleeping on the other woman and she was very comfortable. She drifted to sleep with a small smile on her face.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_With Jellal now on stage what will Erza do? What is the meaning of her dream anyway? Next time R&R._


	6. Scarlet

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail yada yada…_

**Chapter 6: Scarlet**

It was great having Lucy in her arms. She didn't want it to end; she didn't want this morning to end.

_She smells great. _

"Mmmmm…Errr-za" mumbled Lucy half awake. Her face was buried in Erza's neck. That tickled Erza but she held herself still not to wake Lucy.

"What is it Lucy?" she said softly.

"You smell like flowers, I like it" she whispered. Erza's heart started to pound harder. She felt like someone poured a hot liquid into her stomach, she turned her head towards Lucy. Lucy decided she wanted to see Erza at the very moment; she moved to see Erza's face. They stared each other's eyes for a moment their faces were inches apart. Neither had the courage to say anything or even move.

Knock Knock!

"Luce! Erza! Wake up!"

Lucy smiled and looked away with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"We are awake come in Natsu" shouted Erza towards the door. Lucy unwrapped herself from Erza and sat up as Natsu entered the room.

_She doesn't want to look intimate. Why? Does she think we were doing something intimate in the first place? _Erza thought with a smile.

"So Lucy I thought we could do something before tomorrow's festival, if you are also free." With that Natsu brought Erza back to world.

"Sure Natsu, what do you have in mind?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Like shopping for festival since we don't have anything to wear for the occasion" Natsu said knowingly.

"What? You thought this all by yourself Natsu?" teased Erza.

"Not really. Gray gave the idea. He also had some business to attend so he said you and Jellal could spend time."

"So you are willing to go shopping? I thought girl best friends do stuff like that." Erza said as if she was oblivious.

"Yeah, I am willing!" Natsu said with a huge grin. Lucy smiled at him.

"Ok, Natsu if you want to go shopping we can, also Jellal and Erza would be alone and do some catch up." Lucy said to Natsu not looking to Erza.

"No…Yes..No I mean you don't have to go." Erza said to Lucy with a stoic face.

"I don't have to of course but I want to" Lucy smiled "I know how much he means to you. I saw it yesterday before you… went for a walk" and looked away.

Erza was puzzled.

"You thought I meant Jellal..." whispered Erza with an empty stare, but Lucy didn't catch what she said.

_The argument we had..She thought I meant Jellal? Yes I've missed him so much. It's like an obsession. We were together all the time before I lost him. So I miss him so much it hurts but I didn't mean him. I meant… I meant YOU! I lo… I love you._

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"My dear Knight, what do you think?"

Jellal and Erza were standing at the top of the village. The view was great; they could see the people preparing for the festival. It was great to watch and the sun was starting to set. A light breeze waved Erza's hair. Strands fell into her face. Jellal gently reached for tem and took away them from her face as he stroked Erza's hair, but she seemed she was there only physically.

"I missed you so much Erza."

"Me too"

"I don't want to lose you ever Erza, you?"

"No."

"Then marry me my Knight?"

_What?_

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"It's great we finally had time together right Luce?" Natsu asked grinning.

"Yeah, Natsu" Lucy smiled.

They bought dresses for the festival and Lucy bought a ring with a ruby on it, because it reminded her of Erza she explained to Natsu. Natsu felt the unnecessary jealousy again. Whenever Lucy was with Erza or even when she talks about her he felt funny.

_No it is meaningless. I don't know about girl friends at all. They are just close like… best friends. Yeah._ He thought.

"Luce, do you want to eat something since we are done with shopping."

"Sure." Lucy said thoughtfully. She was still thinking about the ring she bought for Erza. _I think I am going to write something inside._

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"Then marry me my Knight?"

_What?_

"What?"

Erza was shocked. She was not ready for this. She was not even ready for Jellal. She completed her pain cycle. She was over him. The fate was surely a wild thing. You would never know what would come out of it. She still had feelings for him. He was her first love, first friend, the first person who stood by her. But there was someone she was in love with now. She was so in love that she could not confess her feelings even to herself.

_Lucy… I can't do this alone. I can't face the life alone. It is impossible for me to have you. I learned not wanting the impossible long ago. I don't know what came over me. I was a realist person before. Before I met her. It is best that I get what I have and not want anything impossible. _

"Erza? Are you going to answer me my dear?" Jellal smiled " or you are so happy that you cannot find anything to say?"

"Yes" Erza said smiling to him. He put his fingers under Erza's chin, lifted her face up and captured her lips with his.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"Ouch! My feet are killing me!" Lucy announced when she and Natsu finally reached to her room. She threw her shoes from her bed to the door.

"Yeah it's been a long day, but I am glad that we left Jellal and Erza alone and… and we had alone time together." Natsu said blushing. Lucy smiled knowingly. She knew "the talk" would happen sooner or later. She thought of possible scenarios. In her scenarios Natsu would get that they were friends and he never got sad. Then four of them would do something fun. This thought made her frown somehow. Now they were five instead of four, and she did not want to share her friends with a stranger.

"Yeah I am glad also Natsu." Lucy said with an empty expression. She was still thinking about Jellal stealing her friends.

"I thought maybe we could be together at tomorrow's occasion also." Natsu blurted.

"We will be together Natsu, it was the reason we stayed this long in the first place, since we know Erigor is not here anymore and there is no such thing as the Orb of the Seer."

"I meant; you and me together. Since Erza and Jellal would want to be together to celebrate-"

"Celebrate?"

"Their marriage of course! Jellal said he would propose today. That's why we wanted to stay alone for a while, sorry not telling you it slipped my mind."

"Oh.." was all she could say. She felt…she felt sad, like someone stabbed her.

_Why am I that possessive over my friends?! They have their own life! They could do whatever they want!_

She thought she lost her knight. The one she was sure would protect her no matter what, and now she would have her priorities.

_Yes that must be it! But it is very selfish of me and I feel really sad, why?_

She suddenly needed some air.

"Natsu, I am going for a walk" Lucy said absent mindedly and before she got out of the room she turned to Natsu "and yes we can go to the festival together since we should leave Erza alone. I mean Erza and Jellal."

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

Erza's laughter filled the motel as she and Jellal stepped inside.

"I need a shower" Erza said smiling to Jellal.

"Want me to come with you?" he said playfully.

She smiled

"No"

As she parted with Jellal on the way to her room, confusion filled her heart. This was the last moment of her, her alone before she said goodbye to Lucy. She knew she could never have her. Lucy would never be hers, and because it was her honor to let Natsu have her. She can't be selfish. _It was impossible anyway. _She thought sadly. She was to say goodbye to her dreams in moments. She paused in front of the door. She dreamt of Lucy breaking down with the news. She would give up on marriage and him.

_Would I really give up of Jellal for her? I would choose her over Jellal? I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. I am to marry him. I cannot think about anyone else._

She took a deep breath and dove into the room just to come face to face with Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing here?"

"I came with Lucy."

"Where is she?"

"Went for a walk"

"Why?"

"Because she needed air" Natsu grinned "how was your day anyway?"

"Good, how was yours with Lucy?" She smiled but it was a very forced one_. I can't believe I am still questioning him about Lucy. Get over her you silly girl!_

"It was better than I thought. It was great. We shopped and drank coffee and-"

"Okay I got it Natsu." Erza forcefully smiled again as laughing Lucy and Natsu images filled her head.

"So did you guys … err… talked?"

"You mean if I said yes to the marriage proposal?" Erza asked

"Well yeah" Natsu said.

"So you knew about that?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yes"

"Have you told Lucy?" She prayed he would say no.

"Yes, I told her before she went for a walk." Natsu said oblivious to the Erza's acts " I need to go and change Erza so see you and congratulations" he grinned and left the room.

Erza didn't know what to feel anymore. _It doesn't mean anything. Lucy would need an air and the weather is great. Maybe she is trying to resolve her feelings for Natsu. It doesn't mean she would react to my marriage. She even would be indifferent._

She sat on the bed with those thoughts. Her eyes then connected with the jewellery box. She felt jealousy burning inside. _Day went that well huh? Your prince charming would buy you a ring. _She grabbed the crumbled it with fury. Then the ruby ring fell to the ground with a _ching! _

_What the hell am I doing?_ She then saw the small paper tied to the ring. She took it and started to read.

Erza,

This reminded me of you. It is the same color of your scarlet hair. It doesn't smell good like your hair does; it is still a stone in the end. It is kind of a thank you gift for not letting me die in the dream you told me, and because you are the Knight I want you to have it

Lucy

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_Ok! It seems Erza is getting married with Jellal and Lucy said yes to Natsu. At least it seems like that for now. R&R_


	7. Fireworks

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail someone else does_

**Chapter 7: Fireworks**

_Because you are the Knight I want you to have it._

Erza read the letter over and over again. She grabbed the ruby ring and stared it for minutes. Then she took out the ring Jellal gave her from her pocket. Somehow she didn't put it on right away. She held the golden ring with her left hand and held the ruby ring with her right.

_Lucy… What have you done to me my beautiful? I would die for him; I would die for a day with him. _She sighed_. I will definitely go crazy at this rate…It is impossible for me to have you. You are the princess, I am the Knight.. I will always save you but in the end I can't prevent your happiness with your Prince. _

She had her on code. She didn't break yet one rule till now. She was the Knight and had a virtue to protect; her own.. She decided she will find Lucy and thank for the ring and that's it. She will not say any word of her feelings. She couldn't do this to Jellal or Natsu or… Lucy. She made her mind and stood up.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

"Ok Guys you are really starting to creep me out! Cut the grinning already!" Gray shouted to the two grinning men. From the moment Natsu and Jellal came together till evening, they spent the whole time discussing the plans of the next day and how they asked their significant others out. Normally Gray wouldn't care what people do with their love life. He was always the good guy who tries to put people who love each other together and go back to not caring and his asexual life. He had issues with his long gone teacher. The more he thought about her death , the more he felt guilty and finally developed feelings for the person who sacrificed her life for him.

"Gray what are you doing tomorrow?"

He snapped out his thoughts with Natsu's voice_. OK what am I gonna do really?_

"Oh I don't know, go to the festival and see if I can find a fine lady." He laughed. Natsu and Jellal laughed to his joke. As laughter filled the room, he knew something was off. _They are really happy, couldn't stop talking about their girls. This is love talking. But I wonder if Erza and Lucy feel the same?_

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

A scarlet haired woman was walking at a fast speed on the dark streets of the village. _What was I going to say to her? I love you? This is so surreal that I can't even think about it. She is a woman! What was I thinking? This is so wrong, but it feels so right. I want her so bad, I can't think clearly. I…want her. I want her really. I am going crazy. _She slowed her pace. Suddenly she didn't know what to do. She was sure she made up her mind. She was going to tell Lucy that she liked the gift very much and as a caring friend she was going to ask about Natsu and tell her that she was very happy for those two. _I don't want to let her go. I love her too much to let her go. _She didn't know how it happened but she fell for the blond petite. _I fell hard._ She felt her tears on her face. _I am a coward. _

"COWARD!" she shouted to no one in particular. The street was dark and empty. She felt so weak even for walking. Leaning her back to the wall she sat down to the stairs at the end of the street. She could see the preparations of the festival at the village center. They were placing the fireworks. _They will see them together._ She felt like someone has stabbed her again. "What am I gonna do?" She started to cry harder.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_Ok isn't this a little extreme? I mean even for me! It's not like she will stop being my friend afterwards. _

"What are you doing here Luce?" Lucy heard Gray from behind "I knocked your door but no one answered so I thought you and Erza went out together."

"I went for a walk by myself, but I don't know about Erza…" she suddenly felt bad somehow with the mention of the scarlet haired knight's name. "She is probably with her fiancé" she smiled weakly. Lucy looked sad for a moment and then smiled but this didn't escape from the observant eyes of Gray.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gray asked with I-saw-it-in-your-eyes expression.

"There is nothing to talk about" Lucy looked away." I mean there is nothing serious to talk about. It's just…" She turned her back to Gray and to the village center where she could see people preparing the fireworks.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that once she is married, she won't have any time for us. Are we gonna go to jobs together, beat the bad guys together? And who is gonna give attitude to the bad guys? We won't have time for pillow fights and..and…" she was close to crying and she didn't know why it hurt so much. Gray put his hands to her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Lucy, I will miss Erza and the time we spent together, and yes it is realistic to assume that she won't have time for us anymore but I am happy because she will be marrying the man she loves. So I am happy for her. I don't how to put this but I think you are… jealous." Gray grinned.

"Whaa.. Why would I be jealous of Erza-"

"Because you don't want to share her." Gray said knowingly. Lucy blushed furiously and looked away. "Gray, are you out of your mind? She is a ..she" she said close to a whisper.

"Chill Luce! I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you don't want to share her attention since you know she will be someone else's knight."

"Yeah, there is no way she will be the knight of two people." Lucy mumbled looking away.

"Lucy, I thought this is about the team, but clearly you have issues about her. I mean I can't think Erza as my Knight. So it is now about we don't get to spend time with her. It is solely on you and her. You need to talk to her with your concerns"

"…"

"And besides there are other people who wants to be your knight, so maybe you won't have time to worry about Erza at all." Gray winked and walked away leaving a very confused Lucy behind.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

_Yes I need to talk to her_. Lucy tried to convince herself. _What am I gonna say?_ _I am jealous of you because you are marrying? And she will say why of course… Why indeed?_ Suddenly she heard of a soft crying. She followed the noise and the sight she encountered wasn't something she prepared herself to. Erza was sitting on the stairs and crying her head in her hands. Lucy found the urge to go and hug the woman. She slowly sat beside Erza and wrapped her arms around the crying Knight. She pulled Erza to herself as she put her lips to the crying woman's ear. "Shhh..I am here" she whispered to her ear. Erza slowly raised her head and turned to look at the blonde. Without breaking the eye contact she slowly held the petite girl and pulled her to her lap. She couldn't stop crying. She was so in love and she couldn't let go of the blonde. They were staring into each other's eyes. Their heads were so close that their foreheads were touching. Erza could hear the pounding of her heart. Her hands her neck… Every single muscle was pounding with her heart. Lucy was filled with the urge to kiss Erza. She could barely control herself. It felt so hot. She then realized she was digging her nails to Erza's back. "Erza…I.." she whispered to the Knight. Her words hit Erza's lips. Erza couldn't take it anymore. Slowly she bent her head and captured the blonde's lips. Their eyes started to shut as they kissed slowly. It was so passionate that they could flame anytime. Erza licked Lucy's lips, and the blond opened her mouth. Their tongues touched and she moaned into the Knight's mouth as the air is filled with the colorful fireworks.

**Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Fairy Tail**

Mwahahah.. TBC


End file.
